Where Many Paths and Errands Meet
by shirebound
Summary: After the Council of Elrond, Legolas introduces himself to Bilbo... with surprising results.


**Author's note:** This story is book verse – At the end of the Council of Elrond, only Frodo and Sam were definitely traveling South with the Ring. No one else had yet volunteered.

xxxx

 _Companies of the Wood-elves, sometimes with the king at their head, would from time to time ride out to hunt, or to other business in the woods and in the lands to the East. Then if Bilbo was very nimble, he could slip out just behind them; though it was a dangerous thing to do. More than once he was nearly caught in the doors, as they clashed together when the last elf passed; yet he did not dare to march among them because of his shadow (altogether thin and wobbly as it was in torch-light), or for fear of being bumped into and discovered._

'Barrels Out of Bond',The Hobbit

xxxx

When the Council finally concluded, Frodo was leaving the wide porch with Sam when he looked back and noticed that two people were still seated – Legolas, the young elf from Mirkwood, and Bilbo.

"Aren't you coming, Bilbo?" Frodo asked. "I know you're hungry!"

"I'll join you shortly, Frodo-lad," Bilbo said, waving him off. "You go along with Sam."

After Frodo had left, Legolas walked over to Bilbo and pressed a hand to his heart.

"Legolas, son of Thranduil, at your service," he said. "May I join you for a moment?"

"Of course," the hobbit said. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service and your family's. Please call me Bilbo."

"Thank you, Bilbo," Legolas said. He sat down next to the hobbit, his fine features troubled. "I will not detain you long, but I am glad of this chance to speak with you alone. I wish to apologize to you personally for Gollum's escape from our safekeeping. A charge was laid on us, and we failed in our duty."

"Do not chastise yourself overmuch, Legolas," Bilbo said gently. "I know that the loss of your folk to Orcs that night must grieve you deeply."

"Thank you," Legolas said. "I appreciate your understanding."

"Even a fine hunter and wise leader, such as yourself, may be overcome by cold cunning and desperation."

Legolas frowned. "You speak as if you know me, Master Hobbit, but we have never before met."

"We haven't met, exactly," Bilbo explained, "but neither are we strangers. Tell, me, Master Elf, did you ever catch that fierce wolf that wounded your two comrades in the forest during the time when your father held Thorin Oakenshield and his party captive? Your grief at their injuries was so keen it pierced my heart."

Legolas was so startled, he leaped to his feet.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"I was there," Bilbo said simply.

"You... when the dwarves were prisoned by my father…" Legolas stared at him, understanding dawning in his grey eyes. "You were the shadow!" he cried in amazement.

Bilbo began to laugh. "I've been called worse! But why do you say that?"

Legolas slowly sat down again.

"Bilbo, did you ever leave my father's underground realm, and follow us outside?"

"Yes."

Legolas slowly nodded. "I saw you," he said, "or what I assume was you. You may have walked unseen because of the… the item you carried, but your shadow nearly betrayed you. I saw it several times, just a fleeting glimpse, but there was never anyone there, and I began to doubt my own eyes. Then… at the same time the dwarves escaped, the faint shadow disappeared and never did I see such a thing again. I failed to connect the two events... until now."

Bilbo looked thoughtful. "I must warn Frodo about that. He'll need to be more careful than I was." He looked up at the elf. "Did your friends recover?"

"Yes," Legolas said, and his eyes shone with relief.

"That's wonderful," Bilbo said, truly glad to hear it. "Tell me, Legolas, if you will, what you think of my nephew's chances on this quest."

Legolas said nothing for several minutes, but Bilbo, after living with the Elves in Rivendell for so long, knew to wait patiently.

"You ask frankly, my friend," Legolas said at last, "and so I respond in kind. Had anyone told me, before today, that two halflings were planning to travel alone and undetected 1000 miles to the very heart of the Dark Lord's domain, I would have laughed at such folly. But now... what you, yourself, have accomplished, Bilbo, and what your nephew has survived thus far, would cause anyone to consider new possibilities."

"It will be difficult, though," Bilbo said quietly, "terribly difficult. How will Frodo and Sam even know where they are, or recognize the many dangers that will lie in their path?"

 _They should not and cannot undertake this alone,_ Legolas found himself thinking. He tried to envision, as best he could, the long, stark miles between Rivendell and the border of the Black Lands… and beyond. _Frodo will need skilled guides, trackers, warriors… each of whom must swear to protect him with his life while remaining vigilant against temptation by beguiling visions or thoughts._

Legolas came out of his reverie to find Bilbo gazing at him, a small smile on his face.

"I'm frightfully late for luncheon, and quite famished," Bilbo said. "Please excuse this old hobbit, Legolas. It's been a true pleasure meeting you. Don't wait too long to join us, or there'll be very little left to eat; there are now _five_ hobbits in Rivendell, you know!"

Bilbo slid off the seat on which he had been perched and bowed, then departed in the direction of the feasting hall. Although his parting words to Legolas had been light, his thoughts whirled as he walked.

 _I like Legolas, he's honest and has a good heart. I wish someone like him could accompany my lad South. Gandalf and Elrond won't send Frodo and Samwise off into the Wild alone. Trusted companions will be chosen, that's plain. It's odd, but I felt compelled to stay in my seat when the others started to leave. Legolas said he wished to speak with me, but could it rather have been_ I _who needed to speak with_ him? _He's thinking about Frodo's chances in a different way now, isn't he? That's rather encouraging. Yes, it is. I can't go with Frodo, but perhaps I can still do my bit, little as it may be. A subtle hint to someone here, a gentle nudge there... Trusted companions..._

 _Hmmm, I wonder whether Gloín and his son are still at luncheon..._

Legolas remained seated for some time, thinking over everything that had been said this day, and also the conversation with the hobbit Bilbo Baggins. Before the Council, his only desire had been to reach Elrond's valley and report his failure in keeping the creature Gollum contained. But now he wondered... how had he arrived in Rivendell at such an auspicious time? And what should he do with all that he had heard?

 _To destroy the Enemy's Ring in the heart of Mordor itself… There would most likely be no returning from such a journey, even should Frodo be successful. Who, besides his servant, would choose freely to accompany him on such a hopeless mission? And if one did, how would one resist the entrapments of the Ring? These halflings are remarkable. How has Frodo already come this far, his mind and determination whole? How would I have fared in his place?_

As a new and unexpected thought came to him, Legolas felt his body tremble.

 _How would I fare at his side?_

** END **


End file.
